Is This the End
by SilverWolFang
Summary: (on hiatus) "Is this the end? No it can't be! I have to… save…every…one. Icefang please forgive me brother." But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself this is my story about me and my brother. I was their test experiment that would prove that pokemon DNA could be transferred into a human, and me and my brother were the test subjects.
1. Chapter 1

Note

this is my first fanfiction so please no mean comments. its about my OC Ember and her Brother Icefang.

Enjoy!

It all started when our parents took off on an important scientific research project with Carron Labs. A few months' pasts and our parent never came back, I swore on that day I would protect Icefang no matter what. A few days later a white van showed up with the Labs crest printed on the side I went out the door "maybe mother and father are back" I called to Icefang running to the door. As I opened it I saw one of my parent's workers at the door and Icefang came running to the door. Unfortunately, he told us our parent were killed in a lab accident and Carron Labs would take care of us since me and my brother were too small to take care of ourselves. We got in the van and drove to Carron Labs headquarters.

Years pasted and me and my brother were becoming great scientists just like our parents. Icefang was good at everything we did in the labs, I however liked being outside playing with all the pokemon in the forest. Years later when we were going to be fully fledged scientists at the ages of 14 and 16 something happened and everything went black. When I first opened my eyes all I saw was darkness then I heard someone calling "Professor Cole look she's waking up" I looked around and started to make out figures in white lab coats talking something I couldn't understand then they came over to me. "What do you think Professor?" one asked "wonderful absolutely wonderful" the other one said. I was starting to regain consensuses and was making out more of the two people talking. I looked around where was Icefang I shook my head trying to stay awake. One of the professors walked toward me I tried to move but couldn't "you're awake how nice" the professor said "my names Cole." "what happened to me?" I asked "we inserted pokemon DNA into you and your brother to see what would happen. As soon as I heard this I looked around and I was in a caged cell in a dark room, and then looked at myself I was covered in fur when I stood up I fell back down I couldn't believe it I was an Arcanine. "Where's Icefang!" I yelled at Cole ramming against the cage. I then heard a sharp "he's fine" as my ears perked up. "You will see you brother soon" Cole said as he left the room.

Growling and trying to get out of the cage I was in, I thought about how Carron Labs had been so nice to me and my brother. The door opened and Cole came into the room. "you ready for a battle?" he asked I looked at him confused as he but a collar around my neck and let me out of the cage. As I walked out of the room I followed Cole and a few other people to the battle arena I had been there many time to watch the pokemon battles. As I entered the stadium I saw Icefang he was a Lucario I was shocked at first then Cole lead me to the battle arena and told me they were going to see my battle abilities. I looked to the far side of the field and saw a pokemon trainer with a Umbreon I faced the trainer and the battle begun.

I won though I had some major bruises and cuts all over my body. "good job Ember" Cole said excitedly as he took me back to my cage and treated my wounds. "Can't I see Icefang" I asked Cole. Cole just shook his head and told me to get some sleep. I curled up in my cage. "I must have been sleep for hours" I thought. I yawned as I stood up I was human again. I was shocked to see myself I was wearing my white lab coat and my old clothes were right beside me a red jacket and black jeans my shoes and to my surprise the cage doors were open. I grabbed my shoes and walked outside only to find Cole and other Reacher's "hello Ember I see you found your clothes and shoes" he said. "how am I human again?" confused about what happed "follow me Ember" as he walked toward an exit. I followed him into a room "Icefang!" I yelled as I hugged him. Cole then sat down on a chair in the room and caught our attention. He told us he was one of the ones on mother and fathers research trip. The plane they were on crashed into the ocean and our parent didn't make it. He also said "the only reason that Carron Labs took us in and raised us was to be tested on and some of the other researchers thought it was plotted so they could experiment on us." When I heard this I knew we had to get away from Carron Labs Cole said he would help us escape later that night but had to do some things first. I took a nap hoping to gather strength to escape that night.

Cole came and woke me up, Icefang was with him. We followed Cole through many passage ways and finally got to the outside. Cole pulled out a key from his pocket and told us "as soon as I unlock your collars alarms will sound take that path into the woods and get as far away as you can" I nodded though Icefang was concerned and asked why Cole would do all of this for us, he answered "I rather die than betray you or your parents." Cole removed my collar and Icefang's "thank you" I called and ran as fast and as far as we could into the forest.


	2. Update for Is This the End

Hey everyone, I just want to say this project is not dead, I've been busy with life issues and such, I have been working on an updated version chapter 1 and working on the rest of the story and characters here's and over view of the characters:

Ember: age 16

Nicknames: none

Arcanine hybrid

Moves: Flamethrower, Fire fang, Fire spin, Bite

Appearance: Ember has short red fiery hair, blue eyes and wears a black bandana around her neck, she also wears a red jacket and black jeans. She is short, slim, slender and get through anything.

Pokemon Appearance: Ember looks like a normal Arcanine, she has her bandana around her neck, but she is smaller than an average Arcanine.

Traits: Ember is strong, loyal and brave, Ember is a tomboy and rather spend her time playing outside with the wild pokemon, she is very powerful in agility and speed, she's very protective of her timed brother and will do anything to protect him from danger, she also got enhanced scenes from her pokemon DNA.

Icefang: age 15

Nicknames: Ice/Fang

Lucario Hybrid

Moves: Aura sphere, Metal claw, Bone rush, Iron tail

Appearance: Icefang has short black hair, green eyes and is a bit taller than Ember, he wears a blue and black jacket, blue jeans and a blue scarf that was given to him by his mother,

Traits: Icefang is timed, smart, gentile and cunning, Icefang likes hanging out with his sister but also spends a lot of the time by himself, he doesn't like fighting and is not as athletically good as Ember is but makes up for it with smarts and cunning, He gained the power of aura from his pokemon DNA.


End file.
